User talk:Droks/Build:W/any Fiercesome Warrior
Lol. No elite. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :No frenzy healsig either. Frans 14:57, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::YES their is elite it says you can take any elite and gives some sutggestion so shut up ricky . Frans you can take healsig if you want its in variants you can spec in tactics for a shield and heal this is a very felxibe build --Droks 14:58, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Dude, don't feel so offended with everything eveybody says. We're commenting on builds, not the people who design them. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:00, 26 April 2008 (EDT) no? prof=mo/w tactics=10 div=10 heal=11FrenzySignetHeadbuttMendingVengeanceof Dwaynaof healingof healing/build We maed joke, liek this. Frans 15:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Thats terrible you daze yourself but not in strength so you do tiny damage for it and why bring both Vengeance and Light of Dwayna wasted slot you cant have Orison twice and why have Frenzy on a monk that isnt attacking and why have heal sig when you have monk spells. God and you guys make fun of my builds get a clue --Droks 15:04, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::So I herd u fail at sarcasm? Frans 15:05, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::That was no actual suggestion, I even told u it was a joke. Frans 15:06, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::LEARN SARCASM, PLEASE!!?!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:06, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes I know it was sarcasm very funny mine was sarcasm to so you fail at sarcasm --Droks 15:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Your sarcasm wasn't obvious enough, so you fail more at sarcasm. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Frans sarcasm wasnt obvious enough because i didnt really know it was when I said it did that was my sarcasm so he fails at sarcasm --Droks 15:10, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You all fucking fail, sarcasm on internet fails D: Brandnew pew pew me! 15:10, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No u. Frans 15:11, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And you. Brandnew pew pew me! ... Flesh Golem! :D amirite? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:13, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :urrite ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:14, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::rly? oh thonks! <3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:15, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::I left the optional elite slot optional so you can bring it if you want --Droks 15:16, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::WUDZ SMALL TEXT FOR? Brandnew pew pew me! :::::O'Rite naw yes??--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:27, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lolled at Flesh Golem. xD ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 04:18, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Beieve it or not The idea behind this build actually kinda works. Just have two builds that work together on it, and you get a build which is unusual, but has more pressure than you would expect. I ran a build like this with a friend once, he on a tainted/withering/general AoE and degen necro, and I on a hammer warrior with heavy blow(I think I used Battle Rage for elite and took IWAY for IAS, don't remember for sure). AB only of course(duh, where else would I take IWAY or BR?), but did alot of damage when we didn't expect it to really work :P Dejh 15:21, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :I saw withering aura and thought of using it as a primer in ... something ... either an assassin chain for a condition to either Iron Palm or SoDC, or a warrior in hammer attacks. something might be made of the concept, though this particular implementation isn't the best. but granted how hard i suck at warrior, it's not going to be me that makes that build ... though i might give the 'sin one a shot at some point.--Reason.decrystallized 18:44, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Big text is big Right? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :It doesnt show up with this font, fixed it for you. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:57, 26 April 2008 (EDT) prof=mo/w tactics=0 div=0 heal=0FrenzySignetHeadbuttVengeanceVengeanceVengeanceVengeanceVengeance/build So I herd vengance waz gud and I herd u like vengenceway? Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 03:37, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Errr If this wasn't in the userspace, I'd purge it of grammarfail. That aside, you state to take, for 1 slot, a Heal, a Rez AND Power Attack. Ignoring Power Attack, you want gw:Renew Life cause it rezzes and heals? O_o --84.24.206.123 04:33, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :What does it mean purge it of grammarfail? What is it hy? And i didnrt saw anything about Renwew life stop gifing me grief --Droks 02:47, 12 May 2008 (EDT)